the_house_of_needlemousefandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Types
Energy Types There are many kinds of energies in the multiverse, and they each have their own interactions with each-other, and different ways they can be shaped for combat, utility or anything else. Chaos Energy is known for its miracle-granting properties, with wide uses for just about any situation. Ghost Energy sustains the spirits of the dead, or power menacing machines. These and other kinds of energies are documented here alongside their common applications and sources. Chaos Energy Sources (in order of concentration) * Master Emeralds * Super Emeralds * Chaos Emeralds * Emerald Shards * Chaos Drives Common Applications (Main Article: Chaos Techniques) * Mobility (Teleportation, time distortion) * Combat (Energy-based attacks) * Transformation (At a high concentration (Seven Chaos Emeralds' worth), can achieve Super Form etc) * Power Sources Interactions Chaos Energy + Ghost Energy/Ghosts Chaos Energy can turn ghosts or parts of ghosts into Poltergeists, creating a physical membrane that forms around the ectoplasm and allows the spirit to interact with physical objects. Ghost Energy is amplified by the Chaos Energy membrane, which makes Poltergeists potentially extremely dangerous. Chaos Energy + Phantom Energy The interactions between Chaos and Phantom Energy are mysterious, as they appear to be at odds with each-other, Hard Boiled Heavies can be powered by both, but the specifics on how they must be balanced are unknown. Chaos Energy +'' ''Life Energy Chaos Energy greatly amplifies Life Energy, Super Forms fill people with life and in some cases will cause flowers to grow just by walking. It's possible that Chaos and Life energy are closely related or even one in the same, but it's not certain. Chaos Energy + Robots Chaos Energy has the potential to give robots incredible power, but more importantly, sentience. Robots heavily exposed to Chaos Energy, even just being in possession of a single Chaos Emerald for a while is enough to start the development of a soul within the robot, along with all the things a soul brings. Chaos Energy + Glitch Energy/Glitches Chaos Energy can 'purify' glitches, removing their unstable properties, though due to the nature of Glitches and Glitch Energy one would have to repeatedly 'purify' themselves over time to keep them from going out of control. If a Glitch were to try and enter a conventional Super Form, they would instead end up in a Purified Form, and be completely stable. Ghost Energy Sources (in order of concentration) * Amalgam Cores (not to be confused with Cores) * Ectoplasm (completely made of Ghost Energy) ** Ghosts and all kinds of spirits are all made of ectoplasm (or Chaos Energy, in some cases). Common Applications * Power Sources * Stealth (Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Intangibility) * Preservation Interactions Ghost Energy + Chaos Energy Chaos Energy can turn ghosts or parts of ghosts into Poltergeists, creating a physical membrane that forms around the ectoplasm and allows the spirit to interact with physical objects. Ghost Energy is amplified by the Chaos Energy membrane, which makes Poltergeists potentially extremely dangerous. Ghost Energy + Phantom Energy Despite the similar connotations of 'Ghost' and 'Phantom', it is unknown if these types of energy have any interactions with each-other. Phantom Energy The only known source of Phantom Energy is a Phantom Ruby. Common Applications * Reality Warping * Interacting with the wider Multiverse * Power Sources * Transformation (For robots only(?)) Sub-Types: * Null Energy (Energy born from Null Space specifically) Interactions Phantom Energy + Chaos Energy The interactions between Chaos and Phantom Energy are mysterious, as they appear to be at odds with each-other, Hard Boiled Heavies can be powered by both, but the specifics on how they must be balanced are unknown. Phantom Energy + Ghost Energy Despite the similar connotations of 'Ghost' and 'Phantom', it is unknown if these types of energy have any interactions with each-other. Phantom Energy + Robots Phantom Energy has been shown to drastically alter the physical and mental properties of robots, granting them immediate sentience if it were not already apparent as well as a new form with new powers; enhancements of their previous abilities or new powers emerging from their transformation. Some transformations are permanent (I.E Hard Boiled Heavies). but it has been said that Tiara has entered a state like a Super Form using the Original Phantom Ruby. Life Energy Sources (in order of concentration) * Hyper Forms * Super Forms * Mobians/Humans * Animals/Insects * Plants * Seeds * Planets can range anywhere on the list depending on how habitable they are. A planet like Mobius would have lots of Life Energy, while a barren planet would have next to none. Common Applications * Maintaining Life * Extending Life * Anti-Undead Weapons/Attacks * Power Sources Interactions Life Energy + Chaos Energy Chaos Energy greatly amplifies Life Energy, Super Forms fill people with life and in some cases will cause flowers to grow just by walking. It's possible that Chaos and Life energy are closely related or even one in the same, but it's not certain. Life Energy + Robots Different kinds of robots react differently to Life Energy, but the most well known relationship is the common Badnik using a small animal's Life Energy as it's power source. Life Energy + Ghost Energy/Ghosts If you DID have a way to extract Life Energy in a way that could be transferred into ghosts, In most cases, it's not enough to bring someone back. Glitch Energy Sources (in order of concentration) * Breaches in reality * Glitches * 'Glitched' objects Category:Concepts